A very Penguin December: The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel
by penguin adventures
Summary: A second Zoo Time Capsule is discovered and The Rats steal another key. Now the Penguins are in a race against time to find the Crystal Staff of the Crystal Falcon and destroy the second treasure of the golden squirrel. It is a quest that will take them from the modern ruins of Arendelle to the deserts of Egypt.
1. Chapter One: Another Key

December 6th 2014

7:00 A.M. Eastern standard Time

Central Park Zoo front Gate

(Skipper's POV)

"This time yesterday another Zoo time capsule was discovered that was all but forgotten…until today," chuck charles said to the camera, "This is Chuck Charles reporting…" From our lookout post Kowalski and Rico were watching everything. "Skipper it's the Rats they appear to be removing something from the Zoo Time Capusle…appears to be some kind of key." "Again," I said. "Affirmitive," Kowalski replied, "and their getting away." "Oh no there not!" I said from the Car, "not this time, over." "Hang on," Private said before slamming down the hammer.

"We have a visual," Kowalski said over the radio. Why ahead the Rats were in a very familiar sounding conversation. "The stories were true," one rat said. "And the Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel will finally belong to the rats!" "Totally," The King Rat replied, "And this Key is the key to us finding it…which makes it a key in the literal and metaporic sense how deep is that." Private landed our car right next to the King Rat, "I can't believe I'm saying this again," I said, "but whatever that Key is your not getting it literally or Metaporically." We grabbed the Key and accelerated off the top of the cart landing on the pavement ahead of them. "No way! they took the Key again!" "Literally?" "Just get the Key…" and just like the last time we found ourselves battling the rats with poles and shovels while Alice keep on driving obvilous to everything.

Before long we had the Key for a second before it ended up in The Rat King's paws. "Check me out…The Key to the squirrel's swag is totally…" then just like last time he got hit by a pole and lost the Key. "Where is that Key heading?" I shouted. "King Julian's Place," Kowalski replied. "How Predictable," I said, "anyone else feels like we're reliving the Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel adventure." "That one squirrel probably knows all about the…" A flash of lighting and the old squirrel returned, "The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel." "Aren't you supposed to appear after we get the Key?" "The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel…we don't have to destroy this one too do we?" "Yes it must be destroyed!"

"What the curse of the treasure this time," I asked. "All this answers will be answered when you find the Crystal Staff of the Crystal Falcon!" "What does a crystal falcon have to with a Golden Squirrel anyway?" "The Key to the second treasure needs the Crystal staff to work." "Okay where is the first clue to the Staff," I asked. "The location of the staff is hidden in the ruins of Arendelle." "Arendell?" "ARENDELLE!" The Four of us shouted. "Well I am already have my greated desire so I'm good," Julian replied. "I'm I done with all the treasure stuff," Maurice replied. "Can I go," Mort asked. "No!" Julian, Maurice, and I shouted. "I'll go I always wanted to see Arendelle," Marlene said. "Okay," Kowalski said, "Like I said before high probability of globe-treking escapades, ruthless villains, and ancient riches all tied up nicely by…you know the rest." "Well I guess we'll going on this mythical quest after all," I said.

"What happen if we don't find the Staff and the Second treasure before the rats," Private said. "Then the Rats will become the most powerful force on earth," the old squirrel replied, "and the world as we knew it will end." "So it will not be Blowhole, Hans, or Daleks that will conquer the Earth…but a bunch of Rats," I said. "Unless you can find the staff and the treasure and destroy them." "The classic race to the all powerful object and destroy a hidden treasue scenioro," Kowalski muttered. "IF any of you start humming the indiaia jones theme song.." I said. "Do-do-do…do-do-do," Kowalski hummed, "do-do-do-dee-do-dee-do-do-dum…" "That includes you!" I shouted.

"Won't happen again," Kowalski muttered. "Let's move!" I shouted, "We have a staff to find!" "Next stop the ruins of Arendelle and the first clue," I said. I wonder who the ruthless villains are. Meanwhile in a far away base a certain foe was watching. "I will not sit by while the Pen-gu-wins and the Rats battle for the Staff," he said, "For I already have the Staff foolish Pen-gu-wins! And I will use it to take my revenge!" Go figure of course the ruthless villains were Blowhole and the Rats. Little did any of know that the Staff was closer then we thought…

(End of Chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: The Ruins of Arendelle

December 6th 2014 (not 1813)

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Arendelle ruins, Norway

(Skipper's POV)

"So this is what becomes of Arendelle," Private muttered. "When I said I wanted to visit Arendelle I meant in the past," Marlene said. "I don't mean to burst you bubble but the 1800's are pretty boring sometimes," Private said. "Private I expected something like that from Kowalski…," I said, "but from you now I've seen everything!" "I have located the keyhole," Kowalski said pointed to the ground. "Slid it in Kowalski," I said.

"Allow me," Marlene said inserting the key and turning it. The ground bucked and was revealed to be an elevator as it lowered into the ground. "This must be how being buried alive feels like," Marlene said. "No we been buried alive," I said, "and it is nothing like this." "But we got out," Kowalski said, "and Kicked the Big One's butt!" "Do I even want to know what The Big One is," Marlene said. "You only understand it if you were a penguin," I said. "Nor do I want to be one," Marlene muttered.

"This chamber was built around…654 AD!" "So what 2000 years before the founding?" "Um Yes…" "By who?" "Who ever the Viking decended from," Kowalski replied. "Who ever they are," I muttered. "I believe that the Crystal falcon come here long after Arendelle's fall." "Which was when?" "1901," Kowalski said, "I believe the falcon arrived a year or so after that." "Based on what," I said. "The Feather of the crystal falcon was still intacted. "Unless Frankie the pigeion was messing with us," I replied. "So you're still mad at him for his plot to ruin the park commissioner's suit." "Oh yes," I said.

"And the chamber leads to another key hold," Kowalski said inserting the key and turning it. The wall opened revealing a parchment map and a tattered note, "whatever what written on it is long lost." "We'll take that map…and the Key!" Red One said. "Our of the way shellfish that is our map!" The Rat King said. "No you are both wrong," I said, "neither of you will get!" "We don't even need that map anyway," the lobster replied, "Blowhole already has it." "Not cool!" The Rat King said. "You can use it to unlock your treasure when we're done with it," the lobster replied, "Penguins you can keep that map if you like…not that you're going to find anything at the X." "Oh we know where the X is," I said, "Whereever you and Blowhole are based. "You find us," Red One replied, "when pigs fly!" "Why not when Penguins fly?" "Because you already conquered that with you planes, rockets, and jetpacks," he replied as he scampered away.

"We have a mad dophin to find…" I said. "Um Skipper," Kowalski said holding up a notebook, "I don't think Blowhole even has the staff." "Let me guess it already been found," I said. "Um before the Falcon had the staff," Kowalski said, "it was known as the Crystal Staff…of Arendelle." "Well that explains why Blackbeard wanted it so badly," I said, "Well I guess you get your wish after all Marlene." "Um when did that happen?" Private asked. "Classified," I replied. "I already pre-set the Space-Time Teleport all you have to do is push this button."


	3. Chapter Three: The Staff

December 6th 1813

You know where

9:00 A.M. Norwegain Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"You have to do what," Elsa said a look of shock and anger on her face, "You have to use the Greatest Treasure of Arendelle to find a hidden treasure and then destroy both the treasure and the staff." "Yes or the world as we know it will end," Skipper said. "I will give you the staff…" she said a threatening edge to her voice, "If you return it to after you destroy it." "And if we return without it," Skipper said. "Come back with the staff or don't come back at all," she threatened. "But we have to destroy it," Private said. "That staff is of cultural important to this kingdom," she snapped, "I order you to bring it back in one piece…or else."

"We are your friends," Private said. "Yes," she replied, "but I am the Queen and if you do anything to harm this Kingdom…you will regret it." Two guards entered and handed us the staff a look of distrust in their eyes. We were then kicked out of the Castle forcefully, "return with the staff or else," Kai reminded us. "She must have experienced its power…that's why she's protective of it." "No," I said, "that is exactly what rulers of Kingdoms do when you say that you're going to destroy something of cultural significance." "How are we going to swing this by the old squirrel?" "Let's find out," Skipper said.

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: destroying The Treasure

Valley of the Kings, Egypt

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Egypt," Marlene muttered, "it had to be Egypt." "You not the only one on the desert hating bandwagon," I said, "or course once you have been to the Earth's Mantle everything else seems cool." "How did you manage that?" "Cyber-men were involved," Kowalski said, "and…well that would be telling." "I actually expected The Doctor to show up," I muttered. "Now according to the map," Kowalski said, "the next clue should be…" "The Pyramids of Gaza," the old squirrel said as she appeared in a flash of lighting. "Hurry there isn't much time!"

"Now I wish Julian was here," Private said. "I don't," I replied. "Now Fred with his knowledge of Squirrel symbols would be helpful." "Should we be concerned about Blowhole," Private asked. "Nah…he's going to get a nasty surprise when he tries to power something with the fake staff." "The Pyramids," Marlene said, "that was fast." "Noone noticed me use the Teleport…great." The Wise old squirrel reappeared scaring all of us and inserted the Key in a hidden Key hole. "How does she know all of this," I said. "You could have mentioned the Second Treasure the first time," I said. "That second Time capsule was never intented to be found," she replied as a secret door opened on the largest of the three pyramids. "Into the tomb…who is entombed here again?" "Doesn't matter Timeraiders plundered this place ages ago," Kowalski replied.

We followed The Squirrel until we found the treasure, "How do we destroy the treasure," I said. "Insert the Staff there," she said as the Rats appeared. "No do not insert the staff right there!" The Rat King said. "So they figured it out," Kowalski muttered. "Well you did leave the notebook where we could find it," the Rat Monarch replied. "Attach the Key to the Staff!" The squirrel announced. We inserted the staff and attached the key, "No not again!" The Rat King said as a blast of energy destroyed the treasure and knocked the rats out of the room. The Key detached from the staff and turned to dust as I quickly grabbed the staff, "Okay mission accomplished now let's get out of here."

"Destroy the Staff of the Crystal Falcon!" the old squirrel said. "No we have to return this to a friend," I said. We turned around only to find the old squirrel blocking our way. "You must destroy the staff or everything we done will be for nothing!" "Don't worry it will be safe," I said. "It must be destroyed." "We were kind of ordered to return it," Kowalski replied, "forcefully." "You can not trust this friend with this staff…the most powerfully item on earth!" "She doesn't use it," Kowalski said, "it an item of cultural significance to the Kingdom of Arendelle…" The Squirrel disappeared behind us the Staff in her paw. "No…we have to return it or…" "There is no or!" the Squirrel replied breaking the staff in half and throwing it into the pit. "No!" the four of us shouted. "It was for the better good," The Squirrel said, "no Kingdom is important enough to have an item of that power. No matter who rules it." "Queen Elsa rules her Kingdom fairly," Kowalski said, "she doesn't receive any benefit from that staff." "Then go and see how fairly she treats you when you return with out her Kingdom's greatest Treasure."

The Squirrel disappeared in a flash of lighting…how is that even possible in a pyramid? "So drop marlene back at the Zoo…then face the wrath of our former friend and ally." "Once we explain she'll understand," I said. "I sure hope so," Kowalski mumbled. Meanwhile… (Dr. Blowhole's POV) "Should we go after the Penguins," Red One asked. "No but watching an Alliance and Friendship end…" I said, "That I want to see." "So you think the Snow Queen will not be understanding of the penguins," another lobster said. "Yes…" Blowhole said, "And the Pen-gu-wins will fall…when the Phoneix rises."

To Be Continued…


	5. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
